


Only, Nothing.

by rlb190



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Altered Mental States, Blaine needs a hug, Bruises, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Poor Sebastian, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlb190/pseuds/rlb190
Summary: When Blaine Anderson fills in for Mr. Shue, he didn't expect to get confronted by the tech department. He also didn't expect one of his students to be abused by his father. Nor did he expect the family that was behind all of this.





	Only, Nothing.

Blaine rubbed his eyes exhaustedly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay. So you’re telling me that you just happened to fall down the stairs.”

“Yes.”

“Holding all of the sheet music we gave you guys.”

“Yes.”

“And someone spilled water one the floor.”

“Correct.”

“And all the music is ruined.”

“Yep.”

“Felix.”

“Blaine.”

“It’s Mr. Anderson.”

“Shouldn’t it be Anderson-Hummel?”

Blaine sighed and put his face in his hands. “Felix, I’m beginning to seriously doubt the fact that this happened.”

The student he had been talking to, a lithe character with brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin and a mischievous smile shrugged haphazardly and put his hands in his trademarked hoodie.

“It did happen.”

Blaine gave Felix a ‘don’t-kid-with-me’ look.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, fine. I trashed them.”

“Why would you do that?!” Blaine groaned. Felix rolled back his right shoulder before replying.

“Dude, like every other day you give us twenty minutes to learn some stupid song so your show- choir kids can sing about their problems. Do you have any idea how much pressure that is on the band kids?”

“Well-,”

“Oh, and don’t even get me started on you guys wanting to use the stage. Jesus from the tech department is practically ready to jump from the sound booth because you guys always need mics or lighting for your little shows or whatever, and don’t even get me started on Marianne from costumes- she has her SAT’S next week and you’re over here asking her to put together costumes for your regional-state- whatever the hell.  So, yes, I trashed the sheet music. We need a break, Blaine! Or least some help!”

Blaine stared at Felix for a moment. “I- I never knew that’s how you guys felt.”

Felix snorted. “You don’t even know my last name and I’m the guy who organizes the live music. “

Blaine sighed once more. The kid did have a point, the show choir did often ask a lot of all the other clubs. The least he could do was offer some thanks. Or buy the kids a pizza or something.

“Okay. I get it.”

Felix looked taken aback. “You do?”

“Yeah. You guys do a lot for us and the show choir hasn’t been very appreciative about it. You guys are staying late working on sets right?’

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell my kids to stop by and help out. I’ll buy you guys a pizza.”

Felix blinked. “Oh. Cool. Thanks Blaine. I really wasn’t’ expecting that. We’ll be in the auditorium until 8 tonight.”

Felix waved and walked out of the choir room as Blaine leaned over his desk to call out to him.

“It’s Mr. Anderson!”

* * *

 

True to his word, Blaine showed up at the auditorium at about 7pm. His kids had already been there since the end of the school day to help, and they all officially gave up by 6:30 to go practice in the choir room.

Blaine walked onto the stage and looked at the organized mess on the stage. Three large wooden sets were laying down face up on a tarp-covered floor near the front half of the stage, on the left was a mountain of cloth and fabric, along with a table accompanied with a sewing machine. Sitting on the floor on the chair in front of the sewing machine sat a shapely girl with black hair and dark skin, Marianna, Blaine presumed. Felix was leaning over one of the sets, paint brush in hand. Across the table there were a pile of lavalier mics and a Hispanic looking kid with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, who had a screwdriver in one hand and an SAT study book in the other.

As Blaine drew nearer, he could hear what they were talking about.

“Okay, Hypothetical.” The Hispanic kid said. Marianna didn’t look up from her sewing.

“Based on guesswork; not proven.”

“Yep. Iconoclast.”

On this the girl looked up from her work. “Felix.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Felix from the large stage set.

“You don’t even know what it means!” The Hispanic kid replied. Felix snorted. “It sounded bad enough, Jesus.”

“A person who goes against accepted authority.” Marianna said. Jesus gave her a thumbs up as Felix nodded. “You sound like my dad.”

“Working hard or hardly working?’ Blaine said as he dropped the pizza down on a spare table, pushing some pieces of fabric out of the way.

“Pizza!” Felix exclaimed joyful. “Yes, grease and cheese come at me!” He trotted over to the table. “Hey Blaine, glad you showed up.”

“Told you I would.” Blaine said. “It’s Mr. Anderson.

Marianna unplugged her sewing machine. “I hope it has a myriad of topping.”

“Myriad? Nice.” Jesus commented as he looked over the study book. “I’ll check that one off as ‘totally got it’, right next to Felix.”

Felix had an entire slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth so he couldn’t respond, but he glared at Jesus and Marianna as they made their way to the pizza.

“Where is everyone else?’ Blaine asked as Marianna handed Felix a napkin.

“My guys are at a supply store to get some parts for these hanging mics.” Jesus waved his hand at the stage. Felix shrugged, and Marianna miserably stared down at her pizza. “I’m the only one who does costumes.”

Blaine helped himself to a slice of the cheesy goodness. “I can get someone to help you. Not full time, but when you’re desperate.”

Marianna sniffed. “It’s about time. I’ve practically stabbed my poor fingers to nothing hand-sewing those damn felt pieces.”

Jesus shrugged. “I have lacrosse practice too often to worry about anything. Didn’t your brother play lacrosse?” he asked Felix.

Felix had somehow managed to get three pieces of pizza down in the time that Marianna and Jesus took to walk across the stage and took a breath before answering.

“Yeah.” Felix wiped his hands off with the napkin Marianna had given him and then rolled his right shoulder. “Gotta finish the set.” Felix pattered off to the wooden set.

“He does everything like this, doesn’t he?” Blaine asked.

Jesus nodded.

“What about you, Mr. Anderson? Why did you decide to come back to Ohio and teach while Mr. Shuester is on family leave?” Marianna asked.

Blaine shrugged. “He asked if I could work with the show choir kids. Kurt was all for it for me to move here for a bit. Honestly, he’s pretty glad he can have some time alone with the baby in New York. He and Rachel have probably dressed her in every outfit known to mankind.”

Marianna laughed. “Point taken. Maybe you could tell Mr. Shuester about us getting some help in the future?”

“I promise I’ll tell him.”

“Thanks Mr. Anderson.”

Suddenly, Felix yelped.

_“Shit!”_

They all looked over at him, he was grabbing his right shoulder, face contorted in pain. Blaine rushed over to him. “Felix, are you alright?”

Felix waved his left hand at Blaine. ‘I’m fine, _Christ!”_

Felix grabbed on his shoulder again. “It’s just an old injury, I tried to move the set up and I must have just bothered it.” Felix paled “I’ll be right back.” Felix jogged off the stage. Blaine looked to Marianna and Jesus who both shrugged.

“He’s always rolling his shoulder.” Marianna commented.

Blaine sighed. “You guys, just clean up and go home, okay? I’ll stay with Felix.”

Blaine found Felix leaning on the sink in the men’s bathroom, leaning on his left elbow, hand supporting his forehead.

“Felix, are you alright?”

Felix nodded. “It’s fine.”

“Here, let me take a look. I know a little bit of first aid.” Blaine made a move towards Felix, who jerked away.

“No! I mean, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want-,”

“Let me help. It’s not a problem.” Blaine said, brows furrowing at Felix.

“It’s okay.”

Suddenly, a strange feeling went up Blaine’s spine. Something was off.

“How did you hurt your shoulder?”

Felix didn’t miss a beat. “I fell down stairs. It was an accident.”

“Like the music sheets were an accident?”

Felix didn’t look at Blaine. “It really was an accident. It was a few weeks ago.”

Blaine looked Felix up and down. “Felix, take off your jacket.”

“Wow Blaine, I knew you were married but this-,”

“Felix.” Blaine said, his voice level and solemn.

Felix shook his head. “Don’t have to, don’t want to. So I won’t. You can’t make me.”

“You’re right. I can’t. So let me ask you. Felix, please. Please take off your hoodie.”

Felix stared down at the floor for a few moments. At first, Blaine was pretty sure the kid would bolt out of the room, but suddenly Felix reached his hand towards the hem of his hoodie. Hesitating for a few seconds before lifting it up and over his head.

Blaine put a hand over his mouth.

Felix was wearing a t-shirt, but you could still see the bruises running up and down his arms. There was a partially nasty scar on his left forearm, like an old burn. Felix wouldn’t look up at Blaine.

“Who did this to you?”

“I did.”

Blaine looked at Felix for a minute. “Felix.”

“It was an accident.”

Blaine felt a cold chill run up his spine, replacing the suspicion he had held before. “Felix, if you tell me who did this you, I promise you they will never hurt you again.”

Felix didn’t say anything.

Blaine looked the kid up and down. He obviously wasn’t going to say anything. “At least let me take you to the ER to get your shoulder looked at. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Felix looked down at his shoes.

* * *

 

They sat in the waiting room together. The ER seemed pretty busy, and the fact that Felix wasn’t bleeding all over the place or screaming in pain didn’t really help improve their wait time. They had been waiting for nearly three hours by the time Felix’s name was called.

They made their way to the exam room, where a doctor asked some questions, and a kind looking nurse took Felix in for an x-ray of his shoulder. That’s when the doctor came to talk to Blaine.

“Are you the child’s guardian?”

“I’m his teacher.” Blaine said. The doctor nodded. “You do realize we’ll have to call the social worker?”

Blaine nodded. “He won’t say anything to me. I told him he didn’t have to. Are you going to call his parents?”

The doctor sighed. “That’s the issue. We don’t know if it’s his parents or a family friend or even another student.”

The curtain opened and Felix walked in. “Oh, was I interrupting?” Felix asked, all sarcasm and wit aside.

“No, Felix. It’s alright.” The doctor said kindly as Felix walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

“The nurse thinks it’s a torn rotator cuff.” Felix commented. The doctor nodded. “It looks like it. How did this happen again?”

Felix looked down and said nothing for a good few minutes. The doctor waited patiently.

“My dad.” Felix said quietly. Blaine almost hadn’t heard him.

“Your father?’ The doctor asked.

Felix nodded. “It really was an accident. He pushed me and I fell down the stairs.”

Blaine stared at Felix, shocked that he had said anything at all.

“Does your dad do this a lot?”

Felix didn’t look up.

“Yes.” He said quietly. The doctor nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He left and Blaine turned to Felix.

“Felix…”

“My dad kicked my older brother out, you know. When he came out. My dad blew up. Practically everyone one else knew. But my dad didn’t, somehow. He kicked him out and gave him a concussion. He refused to pay tuition for college. He won’t let me talk to him. One time he came over to see me and my dad threatened to call the cops.”

Blaine said nothing as Felix when on.

“He’s a drunk. He put my arm on the stove when I got a D in chemistry. He pushed me down the stairs because I was in wrong place at the wrong time.  My brother used to get my dad angry at him. So he wouldn’t go after me. But I haven’t talked to him in years. He showed up at school once, but when my dad found out he beat the shit out of me.”

The curtain opened, revealing a woman in a nice blouse carrying a clipboard and a uniformed police officer. The doctor looked at Blaine. ‘Would you mind stepping out?”

* * *

 

Blaine was sitting in the hallway in the hospital outside of the curtained room, half asleep. He checked his watch and groaned. It was nearly 6 in the morning on a school day. He called out sick to the school and then called Kurt to check in. Kurt assured him everything was fine and no, he hadn’t bought their kid more outfits she would never wear.

Blaine fell asleep in the chair, and it wasn’t until about 8 that he was jolted awake by Felix.

Blaine looked over Felix. He had dark circles under eyes, his right arm and shoulder in a sling. “They arrested my dad. He was at a fancy state dinner and they cuffed him in front of everyone.”

“That’s… good?”

Felix nodded. “It is.”

“So, now what?”

“I talked to the social worker. CPS called my brother and gave him custody. He’s on his way.”

“Felix- I,”

“Don’t worry about it Blaine. I think it was about time someone kick my dad’s ass. Apparently he resisted arrest and got his nose broken. I got my cake and I get to eat it too.”

Felix smiled and then looked up over Blaine. “My brother’s here.”

Blaine looked over his shoulder at the figure rushing down the hallway. A tall and lean man with brown hair and eyes who met Felix halfway down the hall and crushed him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Felix’s brother said. Blaine couldn’t hear Felix’s muffled replied, and then Felix’s brother made eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Sebastian?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I want to go on but I'm kind of digging my 3 am madness. I dunno though.... I hope it made sense to those who read it....


End file.
